It's Getting Harder and Harder To Breathe
by xhopelesslyromanticx
Summary: Everett is heartbroken over Stan's betrayal. But what really happened? And why does loving Stan still feel so right?
1. Painful Looks

"Stan incoming," Lily whispers to her friend digging through his backpack.

His head snaps up quickly dropping the backpack and frantically claws at his locker trying to open it. He spins the dial as fast as he can trying to get to the protection of its enclosed walls…. when the lock jams. "Shit," he mutters looking around frantically for anywhere to hide and settles for Lily's backpack which he cradles in his arms pretending to dig through it scrunched down to the floor.

Lily stands in front of him nonchalantly and watches as the black haired boy makes his way down the hall.

"Lily," he nods at her stopping in front of the two, "I hope you var doing vell."

"I'm good," she replies picking at the nail polish on her finger willing the boy away.

"Vonderful," he says then glances around Lily's legs spotting Everett digging through the bag. "Everett?"

Everett quickly freezes and lets the bag slip from his arms and looks up at Stan. "H-hi," he manages to say as his heart twists in his chest.

"How var you?" he asks, his accent playing on the words sends memories and pain through his body.

"I'm fine," he says softly.

He looks at him for a few moment before saying, "I don't-"

"Stanny!" a voice screeches from down the hall. A girl comes racing over and wraps her arms around his neck and forces her lips to his.

Bile rises in Everett's throat and tears threaten to leak out of his eyes, so he just stares at the ground.

"We don't need to see you little displays," Lily snaps at the pair in front of them, blocking her friend.

"Sorry," Stan says quickly then pecks the girl at his side's lips. "I vill see you in a vittle bit, I need to talk ok?"

"Okie dokie Stanny," she giggles and walks away.

"What do you want?" Lily says practically spitting venom.

"I need to speak vith Everett," he replies.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Everett says looking up at him again.

Stan sighs then hand him a slip of paper, "I vant to talk to you laters. My new number." He nods to the pair then walks off down the hall.

Everett looks at the piece of paper, and the oh so familiar handwriting is torture, he shoves it into his pocket.

"Alright Everett," Lily says turning on her friend, "What exactly happened with you two?"

"Nothing…" Everett stammers, "We just… moved on."

"Mhm," Lily says with a look a disbelief, "That's why every time he even walks past, you look like you're getting stabbed."

He looks down in shame, when the bell rings he jumps up calling a goodbye to his friend and rushes to class.


	2. I Still Love You

-2 weeks later- Everett looks at the piece of ripped notebook paper taped to his desk. Seven simple numbers. 753-7536. He still hadn't called Stan, and to tell the truth, he wasn't sure if he was going to. He leans in misery on his bed and covers his face with a pillow.

The doorbell rings and he hears muffled voices, but it all feels so far away. A few minutes later his bedroom door swings open and he remains laying with the pillow over his face.

"Everett honey, someone's here to see you," he can practically hear the smile in his mother's voice.

"Tell Lily I don't feel like talking right now," he says from around the pillow as the door closes. He feels someone sit down on the bed and finally they reply,

"I'm sorry, vut I'm not Lily."

His entire body freezes, and his blood seems to thicken, his heart slows as the voice registers in his brain. He tears the pillow off his face, and with round eyes, he spots Stan sitting at the end of his bed watching him. He leaps back into the corner of the bed between the walls and hugs the pillow to his chest.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asks.

Sadness clouds his eyes and he looks at him. "Vhy do you keep moving avay vrom me?"

"I don't want to be by you," he says shaking.

Stan reaches out to touch him, and he flinches away. His eyes water a little bit, but he tries to wipe it away before he notices.

"Everett, don't you love me anymore?" he asks.

"I-I," he tries to say but can't finish the sentence and leans against the wall. Suddenly he bursts forward getting closer to Stan, fire burning in his eyes, "How dare you! How-" he's saying when suddenly Stan's lips crush to his, his hands grasp his, and he pushes his body back on the bed, holding his hands down, their fingers intertwined. His body pressed against Everett and his lips hungry for him.

Before he realizes what's going on, he kisses him back with all his might, fury fading, and love beating furiously in him. He wraps his legs around Stan's waist like old times, and their lips refuse to part for more than mere seconds for Stan to whisper.

"I love you."

The door suddenly opens revealing Everett's mom, bringing them both back to the present, and grasp for air as her mom stares with her jaw dropped at them.

"Everett! Stanislav!" she yells, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Stan catches his breath first and replies, "I'm sorry Ma'am…" his head hangs, but he refuses to release Everett. "I missed him, and I couldn't help myself. I promise kissing vas all I had in mind, you know me."

Everett's mother glances between the two of them with anger, then sighs taking a big breath, "You two are old enough to make your own choices. Just be safe," she says. "But, I thought the two of you had broken up?"

Stan's eyes cloud, and he lets going of Everett pulling away from him, "Ve did…" He stands up quickly, a tear dripping down his cheek , "I'm sorry, I stepped vay out of thee line, I vidn't mean to push myself on you Everett." He tears out of the room before he can reply, and he hears the door open and shut minutes later.

Everett looks out the window watching him walk to his car, before getting in, he hits his head on the roof a few times, and what looks like tears pour down his cheeks.

"What exactly is going on?" his mother asks staring at him.

"I don't know," Everett replies watching Stan drive away, tears dripping down his eyes as well. "Can I be alone?" He asks refusing to look at his mom.

His mother finally leaves, and Everett lays his head on his pillow and cries.


	3. Baby I'm Yours

-Monday-

"I was trying to get a hold of you all weekend, what happened?" Lily asks.

"Wasn't feeling good. And Stan came over."

"He what?" she replies, her eyes widening.

"Mom let him in, he came and sat on my bed."

"What the hell? Who has the nerve to do something like that?"

"He kissed me. And said he loved me. Then ran away."

"What!"

"He ran away, crying. After mom asked about us having broke up. He said he had stepped out of line, and he left."

"Wow," Lily mumbles then looks down the hall as she hears a girl yell. "Speaking of him."

"No!" Stan yells turning to face his girlfriend. "I don't love you! Von't you get it? You're annoying, boring, obsessive, clingy, preppy, idiotic, hateful, creepy, shallow, and demanding. Everything is your entire fault! I von't ever love you!" He yells the last line, and spins away from her, and quickly walks down the hall. He pass Everett and Lily, only glancing over for a minute, but it was enough for Everett to see the tears running down his eyes as he raced down the next hall.

"What was that all about?" Lily asks in shock.

"I'm going to go check on him," Everett mutters.

"You're what?" his friend asks, "Are you mental?"

Everett races down the hall he seen him turn, and heads toward the room he knew Stan had to be in. He ducks into the bathroom as the class starting bell rings, and waits for all the teachers to abandon the halls before continuing on.

He turns the corner at the end of the freshmen hallway, and slips into a somewhat hidden door pulling it shut behind her. He spots the rug brushed aside assuring him that Stan was here.

He finds the small latch on the floor in the corner, and pulls it open. Light greets his eyes instantly, and he lowers himself onto the ladder leading down, shutting the panel after him. He drops to the carpeting below, and spots a hunched over Stan with his hands over his face on the old couch.

"Thank you Great Grandpa's old club," he mutters to himself. The secret room was discovered my his grandfather and his friends years and years ago when he attended the school, and the secret had been passed on to everyone in the family who went to the school, and their friends. Over the years, the room slowly filled with different things to make skipping class much more fun, and easier to hide.

He walks slowly over to the couch, and sits next to Stan, leaning his head on his shoulder.

He slightly jumps, and his eyes flash open. "Vhat are you doing here?" he asks.

"Checking on you," he replies kissing his shoulder.

"Vhy?" Stan asks confused, "I don't understand."

"You're upset," Everett explains, "And I love you Stan." Everett slowly presses his lips to Stan's and Stan wraps his arms around his waist.

Everett falls backwards onto the couch as Stan crawls over him, his kisses more needy as he clings to the boy.

Stan releases his hold on Everett's lips and slowly began to attack his neck with bites and kisses, and lowers his hips to press them pelvis to pelvis.

A soft moan echoes through Everett at the feeling, and lifts his hips to meet Stan's more.

Stan stops for a moment to remove both his and Everett's shirts. His attention goes toward Everett's nipple as he latches in sucking it with a vengeance.

Everett squirms below Stan, his pants feeling all too tight. Stan reaches down to unzip Everett's pants and yanks them down taking his boxers with them.

Stan's heavy breathing increases as he begins to stroke Everett and kisses his jawline.

Suddenly Stan releases Everett and tugs his own pants down quickly releases himself with a loud sigh.

He positions himself over Everett and slowly tubs against him staring into his eyes.

Everett moans softly, "Fuck... Me... I love you Stan."

Stan leans in closer pressing his forehead to Everett's and whispers softly, "I love you too, and that's vhy I von't fuck you, I vill make love." He presses his lips to Everett's and thrusts into him as he moans in pleasure against Stan's lips.

"I love you," Stan continues to whisper in Everett's ear, "All mine, my Everett."

He increases his pace and watches Everett's face twist in pleasure as his own body radiates with excitement from the tight heat, his control quickly deteriorating.

"S-Stan," Everett moans, "More baby more, I'm yours."

Stan's last shred of control is lost at his words and he drives into the boy with all his might.

Everett howls of pleasure as the other boy slams into him over and over, the formiliar tightening of his balls begins as he watches the boy he loves make love to him. His black hair plastered to his head, his skin shinny with sweat, and his eyes completely focused.

The end quickly approaching, he throws his head back and howls, "Stan!"

The howling of his name, the heat, and movement of the boy beneath him finally proves to be too much as Stan explodes in Everett as Everett releases on Stan's chest.

They both hit the ultimate high, and Stan falls forward, his chest pressed against Everett's as they try to catch their breath.


End file.
